7 days of love
by BeMyWonkyu
Summary: Sepuluh tahun berpisah, takdir mempertemukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Apakah tujuh hari cukup untuk menyelesaikan semuanya? a WonKyu Fanfic by BeMyWonKyu


Hari ini hujan mengguyur Kota Seoul, sejak semalam hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, dan siang inipun, belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Kyuhyun berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan payungnya. Bunyi kecipak kecil terdengar kala kyuhyun terus menghantam genangan-genangan kecil air yang tersisa oleh sepatu oxford cokelatnya. Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa, mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang, seseorang yang sudah lama ia tidak temui. Tadi malam, entah mendapat nomor ponsel Kyuhyun darimana, ia menghubungi Kyuhyun dan ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bertemu. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun berkata "Ya".

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, merasa bahwa dirinya telah sampai ke tujuan. Bonjour café, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seleranya masih sama seperti dulu, ia tentu masih ingat dimana masa mudanya dihabiskan. Ia pengingat yang baik.

Dengan langkah yakin, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam café itu. Wangi campuran kopi arabika dan vanilla menguar kuat menggelitik penciuman Kyuhyun. Lantunan lagu Michael Bublé menggema di seluruh penjuru café. Beberapa pasangan terlihat larut dalam obrolan mereka dengan raut bahagia yang jelas terpatri di wajah mereka. Dan disana ia, yang selalu mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun sejak dulu, masa lalu yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakan, dan masa depan yang selalu Kyuhyun semogakan.

Dua sudut bibir kyuhyun terangkat, ia berjalan mendekati orang itu, meja nomor 13, tepat diujung café dan tepat disamping kaca yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan Kota Seoul yang sedang terlihat lengang. Ia terus menggenggam gelas kopinya, sambil menghadap ke kaca yang sedikit berembun itu, terdiam dan terus mengamati. Dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon?"

Merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh ke arah suara orang yang memanggilnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sesaat, kemudian tersenyum.

"30 menit, kau membuatku menunggu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo duduk."

Pria bernama Siwon itu pun meletakkan gelasnya di meja, ia berdiri dan mempersilahkan kyuhyun duduk di sebrang tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursinya, kemudian ia duduk. Siwon tak berhenti memandang Kyuhyun.

"Long time no see, Kyuhyun. Dan kau masih saja terlambat seperti biasa." Suara berat itu memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku melupakan arah menuju tempat ini. Dan hujan ini juga berperan dalam keterlambatanku. Sepuluh tahun, Siwon. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Ya, kau benar-benar Kyuhyun, selalu mengelak dan tak pernah mau mengakui kesalahanmu hahaha" Siwon tertawa, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipinya yang terpatri indah di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 33 tahun, Siwon tidak mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Mungkin hanya beberapa kerutan halus di ujung matanya, dan mungkin model rambutnya yang berubah menjadi lebih stylish dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan membuatnya terlihat semakin matang. Amerika membawa pengaruh baik pada penampilannya. Entah itu dulu atau sekarang, Siwon adalah lelaki tampan di matanya.

Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari Siwon, mata phoenix nya yang menatap seakan mengintimidasi, namun hangat di saat bersamaan. Sensasi itu yang saat ini Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Bagaimana Amerika, Siwon? Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ringan, sedikit tersenyum.

Siwon mengangkat gelas Americanonya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Kemudian ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun meremang, sebutan itu... Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Hanya Siwon yang memanggil dirinya demikian. Ya, Siwon punya tempat spesial di hati Kyuhyun, dan selama sepuluh tahun, tempat itu masih ditempati oleh orang yang sama.

"Well, not bad. Aku dengan cepat beradaptasi. But still, ada beberapa kesulitan yang kuhadapi disana. Dan pemutusan hubungan sepihak darimu adalah faktor yang paling besar"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri, kata-kata Siwon menampar Kyuhyun dengan telak. Memang benar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Siwon dulu. Ia sudah berpikir sangat lama dan panjang pada saat itu, namun karena satu dan lain hal, akhirnya ia memantapkan diri untuk berpisah dengan Siwon yang saat itu sedang merintis kariernya di negeri orang. Ia sungguh tak mau jadi penghalang, dan pengganggu, pada saat itu.

.

.

.

Masih adakah tempat baginya untuk, penyesalan?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa semua berjalan baik disini?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tidak berniat untuk membahas tentang dirinya lebih dalam.

Siwon mengangguk pelan,

"Mau memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun yang ditanya menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Tentu" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian memanggil pelayan. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan pun datang ke meja mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kyuhyun?" Tanya siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Dulu, tanpa Kyuhyun bilang pun, Siwon akan memesankan makanan atau minuman kesukaan Kyuhyun. Namun, masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, apa yang kau harapkan dari Siwon, yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihmu, Kyuhyun? Mengingat semua tentangmu? Bodoh.

"Caramel macchiato, dan tidak terlalu manis."

"Baik, tuan. Harap menunggu beberapa saat."

"Ya."

Merekapun larut dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau... kenapa ingin bertemu, denganku?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya. Entah mengapa hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bertemu denganmu, tentu saja.."

"Selain itu, Siwon..." Kyuhyun memandang siwon intens.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit menarik napas, dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius.

Kyuhyun gugup, Siwon melakukan ini, apa ada hal yang penting, yang harus Kyuhyun ketahui?

"Aku akan menikah."

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

Perut Kyuhyun mual, kepalanya serasa berputar, kakinya melemah. Kini terjawablah sudah, pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun pendam dalam benaknya tentang Siwon. Tentang kemungkinan Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain di sana. Selama sepuluh tahun, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya diliputi oleh kebodohan yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak akan melupakannya, bahwa Siwon akan bersama dengannya suatu saat nanti. Bahkan setelah Kyuhyun memutuskannya, Kyuhyun masih berharap itu semua terjadi.

Salahkan nyalinya yang terlalu kecil, atau kesempatan kedua yang sudah terlalu sulit untuk digapai. Ia jatuh terlalu jauh dalam bayang-bayang, dan ketika ia berusaha untuk keluar, hanya kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang ia dapat. Dan ironisnya, tak ada yang bisa ia salahkan. Ini semua karena dirinya sendiri, dan hanya dirinya.

Melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, Siwon lantas bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, you alright?" Tanya Siwon lembut

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, kemudian memaksakan senyum yang ia buat se tegar mungkin. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, dirinya mungkin sudah tak utuh lagi, atau bisa di deskripsikan, ia hancur.

"I.. i am alright.. yeah.."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara lantunan lagu yang di putar di seluruh penjuru café

"Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, di Amerika. Dan aku, aku mengundangmu untuk datang. Ah, ini undangannya"

Siwon membuka satu kancing jas nya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dibalik saku jasnya, dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Undangan pernikahan itu berwarna putih, dengan aksen bunga-bunga berwarna pastel diujung-ujung cover. Ditengah undangan tertulis jelas inisial "S & S" yang dicetak menggunakan tinta berwarna emas.

Rongga dada Kyuhyun terasa menyempit, nafasnya tercekat, lidahnya kelu. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan datang, saat dimana cintanya yang dulu ia buang, dan ia usahakan untuk lupakan, kini telah mendapat cinta yang baru. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, hidupnya kini cukup berantakan untuk dikatakan sebagai "Kehidupan". Sepuluh tahun menaruh harapan pada lelaki yang dalam dua minggu akan menjadi milik orang lain? Itu cukup naif, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik undangan itu sekilas, kemudian mengambil undangan itu dan menaruhnya di kantung blazer biru tuanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, kali ini dengan tatapan penuh keikhlasan, dan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Selamat, Siwon. Kupikir kau akan jadi perjaka tua. Hahaha" tawa palsu sukses Kyuhyun lemparkan kepada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, namun di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia memiliki pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak seperti ini, tidak.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, ada yang salah pada tawa Kyuhyun, ada yang salah pada sikap Kyuhyun sedari tadi, ada yang berubah dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu, selama sepuluh tahun setiap orang akan mengalami perubahan yang signifikan pada hidupnya. Namun entah mengapa, Siwon merasa ini salah, hanya ada kesalahan dan pertanyaan di wajah dan sikap Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

Siwon menggenggam cangkir americano miliknya yang sudah mulai dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah memandang arlojinya.

"Eumm... kurasa aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian ia keluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Mengeluarkan beberapa won dari dompetnya, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Pesananmu belum datang, Kyuhyun.."

"That's OK. Aku akan pergi, sampai bertemu di pernikahanmu, Siwon." Kyuhyun membungkuk, dan tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Sikap Kyuhyun tadi, cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Siwon. Perubahan emosi sejak ia pertama bertemu hingga ia meninggalkan Siwon, itu jauh berbeda. Sorot matanya, kata-katanya, itu sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Kyuhyun, tentang semuanya, yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dibalik senyum palsu yang sedari tadi ia lemparkan kepada Siwon.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia letakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja, dan dengan tergesa ia keluar meninggalkan café, saksi sejarah terjadinya cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari café tadi, ia biarkan rintik hujan yang masih turun membasahi pakaiannya. Jujur saja, ia ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon, mengingat mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum Siwon menikah. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya ketika memikirkan pernikahan Siwon, dengan orang lain.

Masih teringat jelas di otaknya akan masa-masa itu, masa-masa muda nan berani Kyuhyun dan Siwon dalam menjalani hubungan yang tak lazim diantara mereka. Rasanya seperti, mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah walau halangan dan rintangan mungkin menunggu mereka kedepannya. Namun, ia sadar itu hanyalah sebatas pikiran remaja belia yang belum mengenal dunia. Seiring berjalannya waktu Kyuhyunpun sadar bahwa cerita cintanya dengan Siwon bukanlah cerita dongeng yang akan berakhir bahagia. Nyatanya, ini semua hanyalah cinta yang harus diakhiri dengan kesedihan, realita dan airmata.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di halte bus terdekat. Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong. Tak lama, bus pun datang kemudian Kyuhyun menaiki bus tersebut.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sedari tadi Siwon mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, sembari menggenggam payung yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan di café tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sofa rumahnya, ditemani segelas cokelat hangat, dan disebelahnya diletakkan undangan yang tadi Siwon berikan untuknya. Kyuhyun sudah mandi, dan mengganti pakaian yang basah terkena rintikan hujan tadi dengan kaus turtleneck berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Mata Kyuhyun bengkak, hidungnya memerah. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia menangis. Kenangan demi kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Siwon berputar di kepalanya bagai cuplikan-cuplikan film. Tatapannya tetap kosong, dan tubuhnya masih sedikit kedinginan. Sesekali ia melirik undangan berwarna putih itu, dan dalam hitungan detik airmatanya secara tiba-tiba mengalir. Kenyataan bahwa Siwon akan menjadi milik orang lain dalam dua minggu terlalu sulit untuk Kyuhyun terima.

"Aku pernah bilang kepadamu, bahwa hubungan ini tidak bisa berakhir indah. Dan saat itu akhirnya datang kan, Hyung?" Kyuhyun bermonolog, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan airmatanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya bahwa bertemu Siwon setelah sepuluh tahun, akan berakhir dengan perpisahan yang mungkin akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

" _Hyung, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu, boleh kan?"_

 _"Eum? Kau mau bertanya apa, Kyu?"_

 _"Kalau suatu saat... mungkin takdir tidak mempersatukan kita. Kau menikah dengan orang lain, dan aku menikah dengan orang lain. Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"_

 _Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya mengetiknya di laptop. Ia menutup laptop berlogo apel tergigit tersebut kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah lawan bicaranya._

 _Siwon tersenyum, "Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kyu?"_

 _"Just answer it from your point of view..."_

 _Siwon merapatkan posisi duduknya tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ia angkat telapak tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya tepat diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang ia taruh diatas pahanya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut._

 _Kyuhyun memerah, wajahnya memanas. Bahkan dengan sentuhan halus dari Siwon, Kyuhyun bisa segugup ini. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama baginya, namun setiap hal yang ia lakukan bersama Siwon selalu terasa seperti pertama kali baginya._

 _"Kalau saat itu datang, maka kau boleh membunuhku Kyu."_

 _"HYUNG! Kenapa bicara seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah marahnya, bibirnya mengerucut, alisnya menyatu._

 _Melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang dilakukan kekasihnya membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Ia sudah berumur dua puluh satu namun tingkahnya masih saja kekanakan. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun yang seperti ini._

 _"Jawab dengan benar hyung! Aku sedang serius tau?!"_

 _"Kau boleh membunuhku, karena sudah dipastikan kalau itu bukan aku. Aku mungkin gila, tapi aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau sampai saat itu datang, maka bunuhlah aku. Mati masih jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus hidup tanpa dirimu." Siwon mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat ke Kyuhyun, semakin dekat sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bersatu, menciptakan friksi menggelitik dan memabukkan yang membawa mereka terbang._

 _._

 _._

Ting tong!

.

.

Bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun terdiam, memikirkan siapa yang mungkin menghampiri rumahnya di tengah hujan seperti ini. Hujan sempat reda, namun tak lama hujan kembali deras. Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Kyuhyun mematung, tidak menyangka siapa orang yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia tenggelam kedalam perut bumi saat ini juga, namun ia tahu, ia tak bisa.

Siwon berdiri disana, dengan payung milik Kyuhyun yang bahkan ia lupa kalau ia membawa payung itu sebelumnya. Tatapan Siwon lurus ke arah Kyuhyun, dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menutup pintunya, ia benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini. Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan menutup pintunya, Siwon dengan cepat membuang payungnya ke sembarang arah, kemudian dengan satu langkah cepat ia tarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba siwon kemudian tertarik dan jatuh ke dalam dekapan Siwon. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun dapat mencium wangi parfum Siwon, merasakan dada bidang nan kokoh milik siwon yang menopang pipi dan wajah Kyuhyun. Dan kehangatan ini, Kyuhyun seperti terlempar kembali ke masa-masa dulu, saat hal menyakitkan semacam ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Sepuluh tahun, Siwon menantikan saat-saat ini. Saat-saat dimana ia bisa merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, dan saat-saat menjadi satu satunya orang yang ada di sampingnya ketika ia menangis. Kalau ia boleh meminta, maka ia ingin seperti ini saja, bersama Kyuhyun, selamanya. Namun, ia sadar kalau semua itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Karena sebentar lagi, mau atau tidak mau, Siwon akan menjadi suami dari orang lain, dan orang itu bukanlah Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Menjelaskan... apa?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku..."

Siwon merasakan dadanya yang basah akibat air, airmata Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar disana. Kyuhyun kini makin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Siwon, Siwon terdiam.

"Kupikir sepuluh tahun sudah cukup untuk membiarkanmu pergi, dari hatiku, pikiranku, dan hidupku. Namun aku salah, kau terlalu berharga bagiku..."

"Kenapa kau datang lagi hyung? Kenapa sekarang, ketika aku ingin menyusun hidupku? Hiks..."

"Aku menyesal hyung, aku... aku... aku ingin bersamamu seperti dulu... hiks..."

Kyuhyun merancau dipelukan Siwon. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, yang ia tahu adalah ia harus meluruskan semua ini, menyelesaikan semua urusan yang belum terselesaikan di masa lalu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun..." Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun lebih erat, seakan-akan jika ia melepasnya Kyuhyun akan pergi jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun masih menangis di pelukan Siwon. Seandainya ia bisa menghentikan waktu dan menukarnya dengan nyawanya, maka dengan senang hati Kyuhyun akan menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Saat dimana Siwon memeluknya dengan erat, saat dimana Kyuhyun merasa kalau ia dicintai, oleh Siwon.

Hanya ada satu cara, untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Siwon, dan Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa ketika mereka melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong dan telah pergi. Namun ini tidak bisa terus berlanjut, ini harus berakhir.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia beranikan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Berikan aku tujuh hari, Siwon..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon terdiam, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Berikan aku tujuh hari, hari bersamamu, kita ulang semua dari awal, aku dan kau, kita ulang semuanya."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Dan di hari ke tujuh... di hari terakhir pertemuan kita... kita akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku akan membuang jauh-jauh semuanya yang telah terjadi pada kita berdua, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, dan juga sebaliknya." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar

"Aku akan buang seluruh cintaku, dan kau bisa bersama dengan pasanganmu untuk selamanya. Tujuh hari, ya, tujuh hari, dan semuanya akan berakhir."

Hari itu hujan tak kunjung berhenti, seakan tahu ada dua insan yang sedang dilanda dilema dan gelisah. Hari ini hujan begitu deras, seakan pertanda kalau malaikat sedang menangis melihat dua anak adam yang sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir. Kyuhyun dan Siwon mungkin tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang akan mereka alami kedepannya, namun cinta butuh pembuktian, dan takdir akan menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review juseyong! ^^


End file.
